Usuario discusión:KnightGirl
¡Bienvenido! Hola Munchlax-code. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Munchlax-code Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa esta caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Munchlax-code Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wiki de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz THANKS gracias x poner mi trainer card munchlax-code Pd:seguire valorando tu pagina at: ZISEY re: THANKS d nada zisey Hola Hola, munchalax-code. Creo que voy a esperar un tiempo antes de ser administradora. Pero si me gustaria participar en el concurso. ¿Que tengo que hacer? Maya1999 (Wikidex) ola me pasas el link me pasas el ink del concurso de navidad quiero anotarme --Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 16:35 28 dic 2009 (UTC) Re: ¿No podría ser Cyndaquil? Es que prefiero que tenerlo Cynda. En cuanto al bloqueo, debe ser porque casi todas tu ediciones o son en tu página de usuario o son por algún intercambio, y WikiDex no es para eso. Recuerda que es un Enciclopedia y no un foro (aunque a veces se me olvida también). Responde por fa lo del Cynda. Saludos. --'M. trainer'¿Qué sucede? cosas que pienso ... 17:11 9 ene 2010 (UTC) Fotos No se como poner fotos ¿me ayudas? porfavor Maya1999 13:44 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya no hace falta ya se Maya1999 13:58 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola M soy Antu Espero ayudarte mucho en tu wikia adios Anto 18:44 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Buizel_and_Floatzel_by_Saicuaph.jpg Hola es muy guay!! Esta muy bien puedo salir? Si la respuesta es si me gustaria ser Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png PD:Yo voy a hecer otra quieres salir esta ira de un grupo que viaja por sinnoh Maya 12:58 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Hii! Vale que bien! Ahora rellena eesta ficha!!! Nombre: Novio: Equipo: Em Me puedes poner el equipo en sprites de OCPA.Maya 15:18 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Vale Vale soy un Jirachi PD:Puedo ser administradora? Maya 15:20 27 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!! Gracias por: *Hacerme administradora *Gracias me ha costado mucho hacerla. Maya 13:04 28 feb 2010 (UTC) Si esta chulo Esta chulo. Me gustaria mirrarlo Me gustaria mirarlo pero donde tienes ese blog. Maya 19:05 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Sobre mi pokénovela Sobre la nueva pokenovela que voy a hacer va de entrenadoras que viajan por Sinnoh uso la trainer cart para tu equipo? Maya 18:03 3 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola! Hola! En un mensaje me dijiste: "Muy bien sigue asi y te hare burocata" Me podrias hacer ya? Mayita! Gracias. Gracias, claro que me encantaria ser amiga de tu hermano ya lo he añadido a la lista. Oye me dajas editar el Menu de inicio? ''' Vale pero... Vle pero no toques nada de lo que puesto yo he! Ah , mi hermano sta feliz , se lo acabo de decir y te sta haciendo un dibujo x el paint X3! XD SilverMay the best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 10:07 13 mar 2010 (UTC)' Me alegro '''Me alegro que tu hermano sea feliz. tranquila k no quitare nada de lo que has puesto solo quiero añadir una nueva seccion llamada "El diario de Munchlax-code wiki" donde informar de cosas (proyectos si hacemos, concursos si hacemos .ect.). ' Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Code te gustaria salir en Chicas al ataque! me harias un gran favor, solo debes elegir una chica que no este pillada y poner el equipo. Maya Em.... Lo siento pero tienes que ser una de las disponibles es decir, Misty con el podder del agua o Alma con el poder psíquico. Ah son 7 pokemon y 1 legendario, y o hace falta k todos sean del mismo tipo, el unico que sea obligatorio del tpo es el inicial. '' Vale!!!!!!! Vale todo el equipo de agua y eres Misty ahora te apunto! Vale Si Raikou y Suicune me gustan lo mismo, a si que me quedo con Raikou.Diana8 10:54 14 mar 2010 (UTC)Diana8 Hola! '''Hola Code, me dices como lo hicistes para poner ese cuadro en tu pagina de usuario? Es k me lo quiero poner en la mia.' Mi @ Hace tiempo me preguntaste mi email. Se me paso ese mensaje ahora te lo doy es mayitaaa1999@hotmail.com Mayita! Habla conmigo Vale No me suelo meer muxo pero bueno. Oye puedes poner mi card Archivo:Trainer_Maya1999.png Mayita! Habla conmigo La hice asi Puede liar usuario) |(Texto que quieres que se vea) Discusión:(tu discusion)|(texto) Igual pero con dos de esto [ Oye No me puedo poner en el msn pero te he aceptado. ''' Mayita! Habla conmigo Quiero ser! '''Quiero ser una Glaceon Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png y si puede ser quiero como novio un umbreon Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png. Los nombres son: Glacy Shadow Mayita! Habla conmigo ''' A sido dificil '''Me ha sido muy dificil que no se parecieran hasta que se me ha venido una idea Archivo:Liston.jpg Puede ser igual pero con listones, si no te gusta lo hago con trofeos. Mayita! 15:07 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Entonces Los hago asi? El 2º El segundo que me pedistes: Archivo:Liston2.jpg Mayita! 16:27 28 mar 2010 (UTC) El 3º Ya esta! Archivo:Liston3.png si quieres hago mas. Mayita! 18:30 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye Disfrazar la novela? Quedras decir disfrazar a los personajes de la novela no? Mayita! 06:57 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Ya se como te sacare n.n. Seras una amiga del reino de Jira ya veras. Mayita! 07:37 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ''' Historia '''Sera expicada ya mismo pero por ser tu te la explico: Jira es la princesa del reino psiquico y Kirlia es de tipo Psíquico, asi que Kirlia (como todos los pokemon psiquicos viven en el reino de Jira) y Jira se conocen al vivir en el reino en la escuela (las princesas tambien van), convirtiendose cada una en la mejor amiga de la otra.Por eso les hace tanta ilusion que despues de un mes se volvieran a ver. Mayita! 17:22 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ' Misterio resuelto '''Aunke no lo parezca e estado investigan al gran piplup y e descubierto que es quien hace de Sabio por su correopiplupdungeon@hotmail.com me dijo Shinxy quee ese es el correo de su hermano que lo compartian juntos. Mayita! 09:00 30 mar 2010 (UTC) ' Si no estas segura '''Mira el mensaje numero 174 de mi discusion de poke espectaculos, aqui te dejo el link de editando para que no lo tengas k buscar porque tengo muchos. Mayita! 12:12 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Vale. Y hablando de misterios voy a hacer una novela de misterios quieres salir? Tienes que escojer un gijinka para ser. Mayita! 12:56 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Vale Pero esta puesto? Mayita! 13:15 30 mar 2010 (UTC) No puedo Me he salido del mesenger mi madre no me deja estar y si la desobedezco me castiga 4 meses sin ordenador! Mayita! 13:42 30 mar 2010 (UTC) Oye puedo tener a Volire en tu historia?? Ficha con datos!!! Nombre: Emi Sprite:Archivo:Emy.png Sprite concurso: Archivo:Emy_concurso.png'' '''Aparece: Cuando, Aura y Sheila van al laboratorio ella esta eligiendo su inicial. Equipo pokémon: Archivo:Febbas_Pt.png - Archivo:Milotic_Pt_2.png chica ' 'Archivo:Sprite_Volire.png chico Bueno como no consigo decidirme t lo dijo luego. Re:¿te acuerdas de mi? Claro que te recuerdo!! ¿Como te va? En cuanto a la batalla, pues en la semana no puedo, quizás el fin de semana ¿vale? Saludos--M. trainer 16:53 5 abr 2010 (UTC)